1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device connector, and more particularly, to an electronic device connector having a shield for signal contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices have become more sophisticated the connectors that are connected to these electronic devices have changed as well. Specifically, the pitch between connector terminals has tended to become smaller. At the same time, however, cable assembly involving such small-pitch connectors continues to require the highest accuracy and reliability.
Conventionally, in order to meet this need for accurate and reliable cable assembly involving small-pitch connectors, as shown in FIG. 1B the signal contacts 1a through 1e and the ground contacts 2 of both the connector plug and connector jack have been arranged in alternate sequence in two parallel rows when seen from the front of the engaging portions of the plug and jack.
According to this method, adjacent signal contacts in the same row, for example signal contacts 1b and 1c in FIG. 1B, are separated by a ground contact 2. As a result, the shield effect of the ground contact 2 reduces signal leakage between adjacent signal contacts, that is, crosstalk. At the same time, signal contacts 1d and 1e of the lower row shown in FIG. 1B are disposed so as to be offset one position from signal contacts 1a, 1b and 1c of the upper row shown in FIG. 1B, an arrangement which results in less crosstalk than the disposition shown in FIG. 1A, in which, for example, signal contacts 1f of the upper row and 1g of the lower row are disposed so as to be adjacent to each other.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful connector capable of further reducing crosstalk in a connector having a plurality of signal contacts and ground contacts arranged in alternating sequence in two parallel rows, the two rows having opposed sequences such that a signal contact in one row is opposed by a ground contact in the other row and vice versa.
The above-described object of the present invention is achieved by a plug having a plurality of signal contacts and a plurality of ground contacts arranged in alternating sequence in two parallel rows, the two rows having opposed sequences such that a signal contact in one row is opposed by a ground contact in the other row and vice versa, a shield portion being provided on each ground contact.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a plug having a plurality of signal contacts and a plurality of ground contacts arranged in alternating sequence in two parallel rows, the two rows having opposed sequences such that a signal contact in one row is opposed by a ground contact in the other row and vice versa, each ground contact having a jack engaging portion, the jack engaging portion having a size which shields a region opposite signal contacts between which one of the ground contacts is disposed.
According to the plug of the present invention, crosstalk between adjacent signal contacts can be reduced.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a plug having a plurality of signal contacts and a plurality of ground contacts arranged in alternating sequence in two parallel rows, the two rows having opposed sequences such that a signal contact in one row is opposed by a ground contact in the other row and vice versa, a ground shield being extended from a conjoining portion of one of the ground contacts adjacent to a pressure-contacting portion of a respective one of the signal contacts.
According to the plug of the present invention, the ground contacts and signal contacts can be positioned closer to each other, that is, the pitch between connector terminals can be decreased, making it possible to make devices more compact.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a jack having a plurality of signal contacts and a plurality of ground contacts arranged in alternating sequence in two parallel rows, the two rows having opposed sequences such that a signal contact in one row is opposed by a ground contact in the other row and vice versa, a shield portion being provided on each ground contact.
Additionally, the above-described object of the present invention is also achieved by a jack having a plurality of signal contacts and a plurality of ground contacts arranged in alternating sequence in two parallel rows, the two rows having opposed sequences such that a signal contact in one row is opposed by a ground contact in the other row and vice versa, each ground contact having a plug engaging portion, the plug engaging portion having a size which shields a region opposite signal contacts between which one of the ground contacts is disposed.
According to the jack of the present invention, crosstalk between adjacent signal contacts can be reduced.